Hush Little Bella
by bellezza danneggiata
Summary: Vamps. The Cullens rescue a baby when her parents are brutally murdered one night and try to protect her. Whats Edwards connectiong to the baby? Can they save and protect her? death, E/B, lemons later on...
1. Hush Little Bella

**Ok another story YAY :P**

**Again I do not own Twilight my name is elle or belles not Stephenie so yeah.**

**This is very sad to start off with but hopefully you like it.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

***************************************************

_Hush Little Baby_

_~ I ~_

_**CPOV:**_

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I.

I heard the woman next door singing to her baby. If my dead heart could beat it would for the love that couple had for their baby daughter. The family was lovely; Renee was stunning and her daughter, Bella, would no doubt grow up as beautiful as her, Charlie was charming and loved his wife. We would have them over every now and then, everyone in my 'family' fell in love with Bella immediately; she had us wrapped around her tiny little fingers, Edward especially. I could hear my family moving around the house as if the day wasn't coming to a close. Suddenly I heard something crash to the floor; strange none of us ever dropped anything, vampires weren't known to be clumsy.

As I went to go and investigate what had happened I heard a blood curdling scream from next door. I whipped my head around and I could no longer hear the young mother singing to her baby but I could hear Charlie struggling with someone. Not thinking twice I bolted out of the house quickly followed by the others and into the Swans' residence. I ran upstairs and into the nursery and there was Renee sprawled on the floor, her throat slashed blood pooling around her. I shouted to my family to hold their breath; they didn't have the control like I did and I couldn't risk them losing control during the situation before us.

We all heard someone moving around in the next room and we ran in there only to see Charlie fall to the ground with a blade in his back between his shoulder blades. Emmett and Jasper ran after the attacker and Edward ran back into the nursery where baby Bella was crying. _Please let that baby be ok._ I prayed. I leaned down to Charlie's body he still had a few heart beats left in him. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Save… her…" was his last words before his body went completely lifeless. I heard Esme, Alice and Rosalie's tearless sobs behind me as they took in what they had witnessed. Emmett and Jasper were back now.

"He's gone." Jasper said ashamed.

"The bastard took off, Carlisle we couldn't get a trace on him." Emmett snarled angrily.

"It's ok son." I murmured. It was a lie. It wasn't ok. This was NOT ok. I would hunt down and find that monster, I had all of eternity. We saw ourselves as monsters when it was actually bastards like who did this to this loving family who were the monsters. As I planned of running after the bastard I heard my son singing to the precious baby in the next room.

'_Hush little Bella don't you cry,_

_Edward is here, I will hold you tight._

_Sleep my precious angel I will protect you,_

_You will always be safe, I am here for you.'_

Edward sang sealing his promise to the beautiful baby he held in his arms. Everyone was crying tearless sobs now as we looked at the now sleeping baby in his arms. He meant what he sang, and I could tell; he loved her, more than any of us could. It took one glance at the rest of my family to know we had all vowed the same thing; we would protect her and keep her safe. She will always be loved and cared for.

With that Edward held the baby close as we ran from the house leaving the poor dead couple, and we ran. Alice and the others quickly got everything they could together and we left; we just kept running.

…

**This story WILL be continued no matter what but let me know what you think of it.**

**The POV's will change throughout the story, next chap I'm thinking of doing either Edward or Bella's POV. If I do EPOV I'll do flashes of Bella growing over the years but if I do BPOV I'll just skip ahead.**

**I love reviews and reviews = updates n teasers later on.**

**Xx**


	2. How she's grown

**Ok let me make this very clear…**

**Edward and Bella's relationship is NOT brother and sister, that would be sick and twisted.**

**All will be revealed just don't think of their relationship like that .**

**This chap is EPOV and had flashbacks of Bella growing up over the years.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

********************************************

_~ II ~_

_**EPOV**_

**16years later…**

I was just laying back on my bed in my room thinking about her. She was so beautiful, she looked like her mother now only prettier. I tried to deny my feelings for her but it was pointless. Even when she was a baby I had felt that strong pull towards her. I was the one that held her close as we ran away from that nightmare. I was the one she would always come to, the one she didn't see as a brother or sister. I sighed thinking of the angel I was deeply and madly in love with, when someone knocked on my door. I knew it was her before the door even opened; her room was conveniently opposite mine on the top floor and she was the only one who had the decency to knock.

"Edward…" My angel whispered as she snuck into my room; well she wasn't really sneaking seeing as every vampire in this house could hear her.

"Bella" I breathed and smiled at her when she looked over at me and was literally glowing; I could swear she really was an angel.

"I couldn't sleep. Is it ok if I stay with you tonight?" She asked and I could tell something was bothering her.

"Bella we pretty much sleep in the same bed every single night, you don't even have to ask. Come on get in here." I told her. Bella didn't hesitate and quickly jumped in under the covers with me and cuddled up close to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her there. "Now what's going on? Something's bothering you I can tell." I said looking her in the eyes. God she was so beautiful.

"Nothing I just can't sleep without you." She told me. There was truth in her words but she was also hiding something.

"Bella… Come on what is it? You know you can tell me anything." I told her and kissed her forehead. She relaxed instantly and melted in my arms before telling me what had happened.

"Well I'm just really nervous you know. I'm starting Junior High and at a new school tomorrow, I mean what if no one likes me?" She rambled. I laughed slightly; she was like this every time we moved to a new place, but she was adorable when she was like this.

"Bella, first off people will love you. Second, you have all of us here for you. Third, I will not leave your side." I told her, she smiled up at me.

"You promise you'll be there?" She asked still unsure.

"I promise I will never leave you Bella." I promised.

"Thank you Edward." She sighed resting her head on my chest.

"Sleep now Bella. My angel." I said softly.

"Sing for me Edward." She murmured, I smiled and didn't hesitate as I sang the lullaby I had sung to her that night all those years ago.

'_Hush little Bella, don't you cry,_

_Edward is here I will hold you tight,_

_Sleep my precious angel, I will protect you,_

_You will always be safe, I am here for you.'_

I finished singing in my; as Bella called it; _'dazzling'_ voice, and sure enough she was asleep in no time. As I watched over my sleeping angel here safe in my arms I realized how much she has grown and how beautiful she has become both inside and out. I remembered all the years I had watched her grow into the beautiful young woman I hold in my arms now.

_FLASHBACKS…_

_**Bella 6 months old**_

_I ran into her nursery stepping carefully over her dead mothers body and pulled Bella into my arms protectively as I sang to her. She calmed down immediately and fell asleep in my arms._

_**Bella 8months old**_

_I ran with Bella on my back through the forest to the hidden cottage that my family had found for us to hide at for a while. I placed her down in her crib and as I stepped back she stood up and cried out. I stepped forward and she calmed down, I stepped back and turned away but this time she didn't cry out; she distinctly said MY name. "Ewid" Bella cried and my whole family was by her crib in an instant. She cried again and screeched "Ewid!" so loud that we had to block our ears. Esme told me to pick her up so I did. Bella settled down and fell asleep in my arms as I looked down at her in awe. "Her first word…" Someone murmured but I wasn't paying attention to the others, I only had eyes for the baby in my arms. I was her first word._

_**Bella 6years old**_

"_You ready Bella?" Carlisle said to the little girl standing in front of us on her first day of school. She now had long dark brown wavy hair and was absolutely beautiful in my eyes._

"_Can't Edward come with me?" Bella asked again. Everyone turned to look at me and their thoughts were all similar, 'their connection is so strong', was usually thrown around or, 'they can't even be apart for the shortest time'. I just blocked out all of their thoughts and turned my attention to my Bella._

"_I can't come with you Bella but I wont be far I promise." I told her then took her in my arms for another hug. "I will never leave you Bella." I whispered the promise to her and she hugged me tighter then ran off into the school eager for her first day._

_**Bella 10 years old**_

"_EDWARD!" Bella shouted out for me. The boys around her just laughed. I ran towards her and saw that she was being cornered by a group of ten year old boys._

"_Calling out to her invisible boyfriend. What a freak." One boy spat at her._

"_Apologize." I growled, I had to remember they were only ten but they had spat at my Bella._

"_..sorry Bella." The boy stuttered out, I turned around to a crying Bella._

"_Bella angel are you ok?" I asked her as I grabbed her bag from the tree the brats had thrown it up into._

"_Ye..yes." She sobbed, it broke my dead heart every time I saw my angel cry. "Can we leave now?" She begged and I nodded before swinging her around onto my back and walking at a human pace out of the school and back home to tell the family it was time to move again._

_**Bella 13years old**_

"_Uncle Carlisle?" Bella asked looking up at our family, we were all sitting around the table while Bella ate her dinner and the rest of us pretended to eat.._

"_Yes Bella…" Carlisle said._

"_Why don't any of you ever look different or get older?" She asked, we couldn't avoid this any longer she had to know now when she already suspected something rather than if she were ever in danger and we had to act._

"_Bella honey you have to understand, we're not… normal per say." Esme said quietly._

"_We're not exactly like you Bella." Jasper said sending a wave of calm throughout the room._

"_What do you mean?" She asked. "Edward why aren't you normal?" she said looking at me. I took her hand in mine as I talked._

"_Bella you know how our eyes change color and that we seem a bit different from every other… family." I told her and she nodded. I squeezed her hand before saying the next part. "Bella we're vampires. When you were very little only 6months old we saved you and ran." Bella's eyes widened but she didn't run she just held my hand tighter._

"_Well actually Edward saved you, his love for you is stronger than any I've ever seen Bella." Jasper supplied._

"_Bella I'm sorry that we lied to you, I am willing to tell you the whole story if you will let me." Carlisle said. She nodded and there Carlisle told her all about us and how we knew her parents and what had happened that night._

"_So it wasn't a dream." She murmured softly. "I always dream of my mother screaming as a strange man came into my room and then I would see Edward." She told us. I was in shock to say the least, she knew deep down what had happened all along and was in pain because of it._

_**Bella 15years old**_

'_Edward you don't have to walk me to class, I'll be fine, I'll see you at lunch.' Bella thought as I met her outside her classroom to take her to her next class. I noticed she had a fair group of followers behind her; much to my disliking they were all guys. Bella seemed fine with it as two of them caught up with her and linked arms with her, she just smiled and kissed each of them on the cheek once._

_Bella had grown so much, she had turned into the most beautiful girl ever. Her brown wavy hair now hung low down her back, she had all the right curves, she didn't wear make-up and she didn't need to she was perfect already; just to sum it all up she was all over beautiful, or like the jerks around here thought 'hot as hell'. _

_Bella actually seemed to be liking it here and we had stayed here the longest. It wasn't until she burst through the front door one night balling her eyes out and ran straight into my arms that was the night the jerk Newton had tried to get fresh with her. I was so mad the only reason I didn't go tear him apart was the angel in my arms. I got her to calm down and that's when she started sleeping in my bed every night from then on. Before that night it was only every now and then she would come to my room at night but she said she didn't want to be anywhere else but in my arms._

…

_PRESENT…_

I snapped out of my memories and noticed that it was now morning and the sun was coming up. Bella was a lot closer than she had been when she fell asleep and I realized we were spooning slightly, I should have woken her up but then she whispered the one thing I lived to hear.

"I love you Edward" She whispered in her sleep and I tightened my arms around her. That was it that confirmed it. My love for Bella couldn't be avoided any more. I loved her and would show her from now on exactly how much. She was my Bella. My angel. My mate. As soon as I realized it I felt the change in our connection; it was stronger more like and electric charge now. I looked down at my angel and saw that she was staring up at me with the biggest smile on her face.

…

**Thanks Krystal for Flashbacks ideas.**

**Thinking BPOV for next chap or CPOV maybe. Either way it will go back a bit to give you more of an idea as to whats going on.**

**Review**

**xx**


	3. why would anyone hurt this girl?

**Sorry I haven't updated in like ages, got some personal issues n just needed a break.**

**If you have a look on my profile you'll notice I have a poll asking for which stories are your favorite n you want me to work more on, you can choose more than one so let us know n I'll update more on those stories. You'll be happy to know that this story seems to be the one everyone likes so this is the first story im updating.**

**We are now in CPOV and it goes into a bit more detail in repeating what Edward remembered but there's extra bits as well. **

**Let us know what you think**

**Enjoy **

**Xx**

****************************************************************************

_~ III ~_

**CPOV**

I was sitting at my desk just thinking about the note I now had hidden in my draw. I knew who had sent it; it was the same handwriting from the one I took from Renee's dead hands all those years ago, the same man that had been following us haunting Bella in her dreams and memories for the past 16 years. I remember the night we ran as far away as possible to keep her safe.

_MEMORIES…_

_**March 30 1990**_

_As we ran through the cold night I thought of where we could possibly go where Bella would be safe. I had the note that I had taken from her mothers hands hidden away in my coat pocket. Those five words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head. "I will always find her" Renee had known this evil was upon her, that some monster wanted her baby. Was that why she moved here? To protect her baby? But it was all for nothing, she had got her and her husband killed and no doubt if we hadn't been there Bella would be gone too. As I thought these words I heard Edward growl ferociously and speed up as he ran faster ahead of the rest of us now. I suddenly remembered the old little cottage Esme had built all those years ago. It was the only place I could think of where we had a chance to protect her and keep the baby safe for now. I pictured the hidden cottage in a secluded part of the forest for Edward to see, he growled a thank you before running off to the cottage with the baby safely in his arms._

_**May 13 1990**_

_I was in the study thinking over how we could protect Bella. She was 8 months old exactly today, it had been almost 2months since that horrific night and I still had no ideas. We couldn't hide out here forever, and Bella was growing, no matter what it would never be safe to stay in any one place for a long period of time, we wouldn't be able to keep her hidden from the world forever. _

_I could hear Edward running through the forest back towards the cottage with baby Bella and I tried to quickly hide my thoughts from him. I heard the front door open and little Bella's laughter quickly turn into cries like usual whenever Edward put her down or was away from her. I walked out into the hall and that's when I heard it._

"_Ewid" Bella cried out and everyone was by her crib in an instant._

_She cried out again and screeched "Ewid!" so loud I had to block my ears. _

"_Edward pick her up!" Esme shouted at her son._

_Bella settled down as soon as he picked her up and she soon fell asleep in his arms._

"_Her first word…" I murmured not really to anyone as I looked over to my son looking down at the baby in his arms in awe._

_**September 9 1996**_

_Bella's first day of school, seems safe enough right? To let her go to school and have a somewhat normal life? We had moved around a lot we must be safe. If it was safe then why did I have this sinking feeling we were being watched?_

"_Bella angel if you cover my eyes then I cant see where we're going." Edward chuckled carrying Bella on his back to the front gate. He let her climb down and she stood in front of us, I noticed Edward scanning the area just to be safe and make sure my fears were only fears._

"_You ready Bella?" I smiled down at the little girl in front of me. Bella would be 7 in four days and she was the most gorgeous 7year old I had ever seen. She looked like her mother; long dark brown wavy hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, she truly was adorable._

"_Can't Edward come with me?" Bella asked for the umpteenth time. We all turned to look at Edward 'their connection is so strong' I thought but Edward was obviously blocking our thoughts as he turned back to the little girl._

"_I can't come with you Bella but I wont be far I promise." He told her sadly and hugged her. "I will never leave you Bella." He whispered the promise he had made to her from the beginning and she hugged him back before running off into the school eager for her first day._

_I smiled at my family and everyone except for Edward smiled back. It was then I noticed someone standing at the fence watching after a little girl run into the school, he was staring at Bella, our Bella; it was him._

_I quickly hid my thoughts from Edward and looked after the little girl running eagerly into the school. I knew she was in danger but we couldn't move after one day. Then I looked over at him; yes, yes we could._

_**September 13 2002**_

_Today was Bella's 13__th__ birthday, Alice had already warned me but I was still shocked when Bella asked the one question I never wanted to answer._

"_Uncle Carlisle?" Bella asked looking up at our family, we were all sitting around the table while Bella ate her dinner and the rest of us pretended to eat._

"_Yes Bella…" I said quietly._

"_Why don't any of you ever look different or get older?" She asked_

"_Bella honey you have to understand, we're not… normal per say." Esme said quietly._

"_We're not exactly like you Bella." Jasper said sending a wave of calm throughout the room for which I was grateful._

"_What do you mean?" She asked. "Edward why aren't you normal?" she said looking at Edward. He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes as he told her the truth._

"_Bella you know how our eyes change color and that we seem a bit different from every other… family." He paused before continuing. "Bella we're vampires. When you were very little only 6months old we saved you and ran." Bella's eyes widened but she didn't react how I was expecting. I thought she would have screamed and run away but she only held onto Edwards hand tighter._

"_Well actually Edward saved you, his love for you is stronger than any I've ever seen Bella." Jasper supplied._

"_Bella I'm sorry that we lied to you, I am willing to tell you the whole story if you will let me." I said looking straight at her and she turned to look at me as she nodded._

_I told her everything I was willing to let her know, I didn't tell her about the monster still following her an that he wanted her but I told her about that night and her response made me feel sick._

"_So it wasn't a dream." She murmured softly. "I always dream of my mother screaming as a strange man came into my room and then I would see Edward." She told us. Bella knew she knew what had happened somehow, only not the full extent of it. I couldn't let her remember any more in fear of what we would find out. _

_PRESENT…_

I looked over at the pictures I had of Bella from over the years on my desk. How could anyone want to hurt this angel? I took the note out of the drawer and making sure my mind was closed from Edward I reread it.

'_I will always find her_

_You can't hide her forever_

_She will be mine'_

…

**Again really sorry it took ages to update will make it up to you**

**We will be seeing more of Carlisle's memories in coming chaps n next up we get to see Bella at high school ooo wonder what she's like**

**I know :P**

**Remember reviews = teasers + updates**

**Just ask for teaser n u shall have one **

**xx**


	4. 16year old bad girl bella

**Here we go finally we see Bella, yay**

**But is she good or bad…**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

**************************************************************************

_~ IV ~_

**BPOV:**

I woke up and realized I was once again in Edwards arms. I looked up and sure enough there he was; my savior. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the dream I had had; I was with Edward on the beach just mucking around when it suddenly turned to us kissing and making out in the water, I told him I loved him but then I woke up. Realizing how stupid I was I looked away from Edwards golden eyes and sighed. I'm a fool for getting my hopes up over something so ridiculous, of course Edward would never consider liking me like that. Ahh he probably only sees me as a little girl he has to protect, though I don't know what I need to be protected from.

"Morning my Bella." Edward breathed causing me to forget about my worries and just hope that maybe, just maybe he does feel that way for me.

"Edward" I breathed blushing when I saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Bella!" I heard Alice and Rosalie call out.

I rolled my eyes and yelled out "Coming!" I hear Emmett's booming laughter and realized the double meaning in that one single word. Edward chuckled and I blushed as I got out of the bed. I walked out the room without a backwards glance at Edward. If my plans were going to work I had to make sure I didn't let him have that hold on me anymore. It was time for a new Bella.

I walked back into my room and there was Rose holding a subtle blue dress and Alice setting up the curling iron. "Guys no." I said sternly. The looked at me confused. "I'm dressing myself from now on. I'm not a barbie so go wait downstairs and you can tell me what you think when I come down." I told them. They both looked shocked but left without a word. I know it might have been too much but I wanted to start new and that meant me, not them forming me into someone they wanted to see.

Sighing I went to my closet and pulled out a black turtle neck skin tight top which made me look like I actually had decent boobs, and a short high waisted red checked pleated skirt with a belt. I matched with black boots and decided to straighten my hair instead of curl. I never wore make up and didn't really need to. I slipped in a pair of huge red hoops and grabbed my bag. One look in the mirror and I was pleased with myself so I walked downstairs to face the verdict. I could hear them talking and then someone tell the others to shut up before I walked into the living room.

"Wow Bella you look umm…" Edward stuttered as he took in my appearance. Wow I never knew vampires could stutter.

"HOT!" Emmett shouted out earning a smack over the head by both Rose and Edward.

"Umm… Thanks I guess." I said rolling my eyes; gosh it's as if they've never seen me dress like this before. Well to be honest they haven't but still, I wanted to make an impression on my first day here, and I'll admit I wanted to drive Edward crazy. "Ok well I'm driving myself so I'll see you guys at school I guess." I said grabbing my keys without getting anything to eat and walked out to the garage quickly before they could say anything. I should have known they wouldn't just let me go by myself; they never let me do anything by myself.

"Bella" Edward said grabbing my arm and turning me so I was facing him. "Mind if I get a lift?" he asked innocently enough but I knew he was just making sure I wasn't out of his sight.

"You know you could probably walk there faster and if you ran you would probably get there before I even pull out of the drive." I said trying to sound teasing but it came out more bitchy. I rolled my eyes getting in my side of the car and leaned across to open up his door. "Get in." I said curtly. The look on his face made me feel guilty. "Come on Eddie we can't be late for our first day well now can we?" I asked rhetorically. He laughed a little at that and I couldn't help but get lost in the sound of his laughter.

"Come on shorty or we'll never get there." He joked.

"Hey I'm not that short I'm taller than Alice and I've got the long legs thank you very much." I laughed showing off my legs. That was a bad move; Edwards eyes grew darker significantly and he nearly broke off the door handle with the firm grip he had on it. "Are you thirsty or something Edward?" I asked carefully though I knew he had gone hunting yesterday.

"No it's just…" he stammered, his voice deeper than before.

"Just what?"

"Nothing, its nothing." He said looking away from me. What had I done? "We're here." He murmured as I pulled up into the school parking lot.

The others were already here but my attention wasn't focused on them. Just across the lot was a group of seven guys, they were all staring at me as I got out of the car and I couldn't help but stare back at them. The two in the middle nodded at me and I saw how their eyes roamed hungrily over my appearance. God am I grateful I chose this outfit today or what.

Edward growled pulling me out of my trance over the guys. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the front office. We walked in and saw an old looking lady in a brown cardigan behind the desk not even aware we had walked in.

"Excuse me we're the new students here." Alice said bouncing up way too excitedly to the lady.

"Oh yes." The lady stuttered looking over our faces. "The Cullen's right?" She asked looking at how we were all so close.

"Yes I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella Cullen, my sister. Then there's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And Edward and Emmett Masen." Alice said cheerily. We figured it was safer to have different names, don't ask me why, it was Carlisle's idea, I just figured it was because the others were together but then why did my name always have to change? I pushed the thought away when the door behind us opened and I felt Edward stiffen. I turned around to see who walked in and sure enough there were the two guys from the group before.

They looked straight at me as they walked over to the front desk. "There you go Mrs Cope." The brown haired one said handing her a blue slip.

"Thankyou Jason and James, try not to get yourselves suspended again." The lady said smiling at the blonde one, James I'm guessing.

"We'll try." He chuckled in responded then turned to face us. "So you're all the new kids eh" he stated more than asked.

No one answered but I noticed they were all standing rather protectively around me and glaring at the guys. What the hell? "Yeah that's us. We're the Cullen's, Hale's and Masen's." I said stepping forward away from everyone smiling at the guys in front of me.

"James Cole and this is Jason Vaughan." The blonde one said stepping forward.

"Bella Cullen." I answered reaching my hand out but he just looked at it. I withdrew my hand slightly confused but then he gave me a hug that took the breath out of me.

I heard the others growling as he stepped back and Jason was laughing at how red my cheeks were going now. "Sorry we don't do handshakes we're more the grabbing type." Jason said stepping forward and hugging me too. I was more prepared this time so I hugged him back. I just laughed as we stepped apart.

"You need help getting around the school?" Jason asked.

"I… Uh…" I stuttered looking back at the others; Edward looked pissed off, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose just looked uneasy.

"Come on we'll be your own personal guide." James said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"We promise to give you back to your family at the end of the day." Jason said darkly, smirking at the others.

"Bella…" Alice said warningly.

"Come on Bellsy we don't bite. We'll introduce you to the other guys, they'll love you." Jason murmured, I couldn't help but notice the double meaning in his words.

Hell screw it I wanted to try something different here might as well start now. "Sure, hell none of us really know our way around so I guess I could use some help." I said smiling at them.

"I'll see you guys later ok." I told my family before walking out with the two guys.

"We'll give her back after school." James smirked at my family as we walked out of the office into the school buildings. I noticed Emmett and Jasper were holding Edward back so I quickly let him into my mind for a brief second. Edward. I thought but he didn't respond. Edward. Still no response. '_Damn it Edward listen to me.'_ I hissed in my thoughts, that got his attention; his head snapped up and he looked pleadingly at me. _'I'll be fine. Talk later. See you after school.' _I love you. I thought the last part once I shut him off again. He seemed to calm down at the sound of my 'voice'. I still remember the first time we found out how Edwards gift could work on me.

_FLASHBACK…_

**My 13****th**** Birthday**

"Edward are you listening to me?" still no response. I was getting annoyed now that he wouldn't even look at me. They had just told me the truth about all of them and what had happened. But Edward had shut me off, he wouldn't talk or even look at me.

"Edward please just look at me." I pleaded.

'_Damn it Edward look at me.' _I shouted at him in my mind. His head snapped up and he looked shocked to say the least.

"Bella…" he muttered still in shock.

"Yeah…" I said confused. Why was he in shock?

"I just… I just _heard _you." He said searching my eyes for something.

"Yeah you can read minds Edward it's not surprising you did." I stated still confused.

"No Bella. I've never been able to hear you. Never." He told me.

"But then… how?" I stammered.

"I don't know but you let me in there somehow." He said thoughtfully. "Try it again. Whatever you did before to let me in do it."

"Ok, umm…" What the hell should I be thinking? Umm… I'm Bella you're a vampire. Edward. I love you. Edward. Edward. '_Edward.'_ He gasped and I knew he must have heard me.

"It's you." I muttered. "I just need to think of you and it works." I told him smiling.

He smiled that crooked grin I love and started laughing.

…

_PRESENT…_

"Bella… hey Bellsy" Someone shouted pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

Jason and James just laughed and I realized we were inside now. "You kind of zoned out on us then." Jason chuckled.

"Oh yeah just thinking of all the stuff I can get up to here." I joked. They both got an evil glint in their eyes and I realized what I had actually said.

"Well there's not much to do apart from us." Jason laughed. I couldn't help but join in as we sat down next to each other. Ahh English. Great. I thought sarcastically.

The teacher walked in then; some old guy, this will be a bludge. "Ahh Miss Cullen. Class we have a new student." He said and everyone looked back at me next to James and Jason. I noticed when Jason started rubbing my tense shoulders and I tried hard to hold back a moan. "Would you like to come up the front and tell us a bit about yourself Isabella." The teacher said indicating for me to go out the front. Oh hell no.

"1… It's Bella not Isabella. 2… I think I'm right staying back here. You don't really need to know about me so I'd rather not." Whoa where did that come from?

"Hmph. Ok if you wish Miss Cullen, but I'll let you know I do not tolerate rudeness in my classroom." He grunted.

"Well put up with it." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry Bella. You just have to show up to your classes the first and then we can skip whenever." James told me.

"We'll introduce you to the rest of the guys at lunch." Jason said. I just nodded. I had a feeling I was getting into a bad crowd but I honestly didn't care. It's about time bad girl Bella came out to play, and if Edward wouldn't have me then maybe someone else would.

…

**Yeah I had a few of you saying Edward has something very important to see n yes he does but Bella can't see he feels that way so until he says it she's bad girl Bella.**

**Wait til you see what I have planned n no the attacker is not gone he will show his ugly head at some stage n it wont be good, you'll see why I made this horror once you read that chap.**

**Reviews = updates + teasers if you ask nicely.**

**xx**


	5. meeting the gang

_~ V ~_

_**EPOV:**_

_She went off with them. THEM. Those, those. _Rosalie; _I'm going to punch the shit out of them if they hurt Bella._ Emmett; _The emotions, what the hell? The lust for her body but there was something else…_ Jasper, that was odd; _Why can't I see them? I can't even see Bella… What the… _Alice, wait why couldn't she see them or Bella? I could hear there thoughts. I listened out and I could but there was like a haziness over their thoughts that was blocking me. Strange I've never come across anyone apart from Bella who I couldn't read entirely. Then I heard one of their voices, _mmm, yummy she's going to be fun. _One of the guys in their group thought. I literally ran out of the classroom searching for the vile scum that thought it so I could tear him apart. I ran into Alice and Jasper just as I turned into the D block.

"Edward no." Alice said simply while Jasper restrained me.

"But…" I came back lamely.

"I know but we can't act now. We need to find out more and Bella would kill you if you attacked her new… _friends_" She said the last word in such disgust, I tried to see in her mind why she was so disgusted but she was blocking me out translating Russian.

"Alice what are you hiding from me?" I almost growled at her.

"Nothing"

_**APOV:**_

I can't believe what I just saw. Bella was going to… I shuddered at the mere thought and quickly tried to block it so Edward wouldn't find out. I just couldn't believe that Bella would. But why could I see that when I couldn't see anything else to do with those guys? It was strange I couldn't pick up on anything from any one of those seven guys. I had a bad feeling about that group and the fact that Bella was involved made me worried. I get that she wants to get back at Edward or something but I would never think she would go that far.

I remembered back to when Bella had come running into my room the other day in tears when Edward had gone hunting.

_FLASHBACK…_

_**2 days ago**_

_I was flipping through the latest fashion magazines just trying to pass time, Jasper was out hunting so it wasn't like I could have much fun without him. "Pfft please that is so not fashion." I laughed out loud to myself as I looked at the most hideous outfit. My bedroom door burst open then and I jumped up quickly in time to catch Bella as she ran straight into my arms._

"_Bella, Bella what is it?" I asked her. As soon as I did, I had a avision._

_Bella talking to Edward in the forest near the house, just messing around knocking shoulders with each other. "So Junior High, you excited Bella?" Edward asked linking arms with her. "It's school so now I'm not." She responded. "Come on you must be looking forward to something." Edward pushed. Bella got a teasing look in her eyes then as she looked over Edward. "Well sure I guess a few cute guys would help get me through the year." She laughed. Bad move Bella. Edward's eyes narrowed and his jaw went tight. "Bella you are my little sister and I wont let any jerk touch or even come anywhere near you." Edward growled getting all possessive. Oh no he did not just say little sister, Bella's going to read too much into this and I was right. Bella paled significantly and tears welled up in her eyes. "I have to go hunt, Jasper wants to go now. I'll meet you back home." He grumbled not noticing Bella's reaction before running off to meet Jasper._

_I came out of the vision then. "Oh Bella, honey. You know he didn't mean that right? You know he doesn't see you like a sister I mean come on you two are nuts for each other, you always have been." I tried to comfort her but she only sobbed more. "Bella you know what to do if you're feeling insecure." I said holding her at arms distance and smiling down at her. "Show him what he's missing." I continued._

…

_PRESENT…_

I never realized she would think my advice to mean she would do something like that. I needed to have a serious talk with my baby sister later on and I would need Rose's help.

_**BPOV:**_

English and Latin went on _forever_. I had both James and Jason in English then Latin with Jason so it wasn't that bad. I noticed I was getting a lot of stares as I walked with them through to where the cafeteria was. We walked in and over to the far end where the rest of the guys I had seen this morning where seated.

"Guys this is Bella." James said indicating for me to sit down with him.

"Bellsy" Jason said getting my attention, that nickname was really irritating. "This is Carter." He said indicating the guy with black hair next to him, "Alec" A short younger looking guy with brown hair. "Laurent" This guy was definitely a senior and had the worst hair I'd ever seen. "Demitri and Felix." He indicated to the last two on the bench. They had to be related and man, were they hot.

"Heys" I said flicking my hair back subconsciously. I noticed how they were all looking at me in a strange way, Demitri and Felix had the biggest grins on their faces and I knew they were no good.

"So Bella… you jump?" The one called Carter I think it was, said and everyone cracked up laughing at something.

"C that's enough." James snapped at him.

"Nah it's sweet James he's just sad cause he's already figured out that I'll never jump for him." I came back, laughs and jeers came from around the bench, Jason smiled at me and Carter just looked shocked.

"Bro you just got cut deep man." Alec cracked up laughing. I swear I heard Carter hiss or growl in response but just passed it off when he looked back at me.

"Bella what classes you got?" Laurent asked leaning forward from his place.

"Um… English, Latin, Trig, Free, Bio, and Gym. I'll probably have most of them with my family, we tend to stick together." I muttered looking back at them.

"Well you don't cause you're here now well aren't you…" Felix sneered.

"Yeah they're kind of protective of me but I get my freedom." I don't know why I was telling them this I just kept talking for some reason. I looked back at Edward quickly and they all looked confused and worried.

"Come on Bella I'll show you around a bit." Jason offered.

"Yeah sure." I agreed not really caring just feeling as if I had to go with him, like I had no other choice.

"Oi wait up we're coming." Felix called out as we walked off, him and Demitri following close behind.

I looked around the cafeteria and found Edward and my family watching after me, glaring at my choice of company. I did feel weird ditching my family but we were out of there before I could even think about going and joining them.

"So Bellsy…" I really, really hated that name now. "You're pretty hot you know." That got my attention I turned my head to look at him with a smirk. "I'm just saying if you wanna then…" He started to say but I didn't want to hear the words that would label me as a slut so I cut him off.

I reached up, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him feverishly. He responded just as I knew he would and shoved his tongue in my mouth grabbing hold of my hips pulling me closer to him. I heard the guys behind us whistle and cheering Jason on and then the one sound I didn't want to hear; Edwards low, pained growl.

I pulled away and gave Jason another quick chaste kiss and looked back to see the whole gang there with the biggest grins on their faces. Just behind them I saw my family; Emmett and Rose in crouches, Alice and Jasper trying to hold them back, and a pained looking Edward staring straight at me. Ashamed I looked away from my family and let Jason pull me through the school towards the field where the bleachers were. I didn't resist or anything, all I was thinking about was the look on Edwards face. What have I done?

…

**review n I'll be extra nice**

**xx**


	6. dont cry Isabella

**Sorry it's been a while but here's a sneak peek at the bad guys POV as well as chap…**

_****************************************************************_

_~ VI ~_

_**???POV???**_

Years I had spent hunting the little vixen down. I had been planning this for over 17years. I know its sick right? I killed her mother in cold blood when I was only 19, but I had to have her. She would be my pet. It helped to have dark friends; vampires to be precise. I know that she was protected by her own little coven but I got the bad boys and I have no problem with sharing my little pet around with the boys. I looked down at the picture in my hands; she looked just like her mother, laughing as she was on that bastards' back as they ran through the forest. They tried to protect her but everyone knows you can run but you can't hide. I was merely buying my time. The boys were playing their part today, they just better not have screwed it up.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"You got her in?" I said into the phone already knowing who it was calling me and why.

"_We got her. It wont be long now. We'll mess around with her a bit and then you can have her."_ The voice hissed through the phone. Smiling to myself I pressed end and lied back on the bed laughing.

**EPOV:**

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Bella shouted back as we all walked through the front door.

"The point is that you've only just met these guys, who are CREEPS by the way, and you're already sticking your tongue down one of the guys throats!" Rosalie shouted at Bella.

"Well actually he was sticking his tongue down _her_ throat she simply started the kiss. But still Rose is right Bella those guys are jerks and bad news. Why would you even go near them? That's not like you." Jasper said in a raised voice, and he's normally the calm collective one.

"Well obviously it is me because like you said. I STARTED IT!" Bella screeched back.

"And you'll end it before it goes any further!" Alice shouted.

"What if I don't want to? So what if you think they're a bad group? Maybe I like the bad boys!" Bella snarled. That one hurt.

"GOD DAMN IT ISABELLA!" Emmett growled ferociously making the walls shake and everyone flinch. "This is NOT you! That outfit! The walking away from you FAMILY straight into the arms of some STRANGER! Do you have any idea how painful that was for us to watch?! To see my baby SISTER walk off with jerks who were asking you if you jump! You went with a STRANGER over your own FAMILY! What if it wasn't at a school eh? WHAT IF IT WAS HIM?!" Emmett shouted at her and Rose went straight to his side while Jasper tried to calm him down. Bella just looked shocked and then started to cry.

"Don't cry Isabella." I said firmly looking at the floor and not her face. This was the first thing I had said since I saw her kiss that jerk, every head turned my way. '_Oh Edward, don't do this.' _Alice thought knowing the pain I was in. Jasper sent me an apologetic look but I didn't pay attention to either of them.

"What did you say?" Bella whispered.

"I said don't cry Isabella." I knew what she meant; I had NEVER called her Isabella before. "Emmett is right. Don't cry when you know he's right." I said stiffly before running at vampire speed past her and up to my room. I slammed the door shut then went straight to the balcony and jumped out before running off into the forest.

_**BPOV:**_

I sobbed silently, trying hard to stop the tears falling. And they did stop. I looked around the room at my family, they weren't looking at me and I knew I was in the wrong.

I knew I had hurt Edward the most but he had ran off so I went to Emmett first. I walked up to him and threw my arms tightly around him in a one sided bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Emmy-Bear. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." I said quietly into his hard chest. Sighing he wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me in a brotherly hug.

"I know Belly-Bear, I know." He said quietly, stroking my hair.

"Bella's right…" Jasper murmured remembering back to before. We all looked towards him confused. "I felt some strange glitch in your emotions Bella before you kissed that guy Jason. It was strange. As if you had to go with him that you _had_ to kiss him…" Jasper trailed off. I thought about it for a second and remembered back in the cafeteria. "I don't know. We just have to be careful ok. I have a bad feeling."

"I think we all do." Carlisle said walking in.

"What do you mean daddy?" I asked when he walked up and took me in his arms in a fatherly embrace.

"Bella. We need to stay strong as a family otherwise we'll fall apart. If we fall apart then that leaves us vulnerable, especially you. I've just had this strange feeling lately Bella and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch you get hurt. Now Edward has left…" I cried out when he said this and he just hugged me tight to his chest. "He will come back Bella but like I said, we need to stay strong. Please Bella. I want you to snap out of this haze and stick with your family." I just nodded, silently agreeing.

"I need to be alone. I'll be up in my room." I murmured and practically ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind me before throwing myself down onto the bed and letting the tears run down my face. I was an idiot, what had gotten into me?

I heard someone moving somewhere in my room and sat up to see him standing across from me looking at the wall. "Edward?" I asked hesitantly standing up and walking to him. "Edward I…" I started to say but when he turned around and I saw who he was, I realized it wasn't Edward. "EDWARD!" I screamed and went to run but he pulled me up close, covering my mouth with his hand and holding a knife at my throat.

"Shh Isabella. We don't want them to hear us now well do we?"

…

**Sorry I left you there but putting next half up in a few hrs so you can't complain =P**

**Review Review Review**

**Come to the dark side we have cookies :P**

**xx**


	7. she will not be wasted

**I'm so so sorry, I know I promised to have this up last night but I totally forgot about eisteddfod so I couldn't. Good news we came FIRST woot!**

**Anyhoo**

**Continuing on…**

**********************************************************

_~ VII ~_

"_Shh Isabella. We don't want them to hear us now do we?" _The voice hissed in my ear biting down on it, pressing the blade against my throat piercing it slightly as I felt the blood trailing down my neck.

Someone knocked on the door and I prayed it was Edward but of course it wasn't. "Bella?" I heard Esme's voice sound through the door. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked and my attacker pressed the blade harder to my throat, wordlessly telling me what to say.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I choked out, the tears threatening to take over as he snuck his hand around my waist and played with the bare skin of my stomach.

"Are you sure sweetie?" She asked sounding doubtful.

"Yes. I just want to be alone Mom." I sobbed and cringed when he licked up my neck.

"Ok dear. Just say my name if you need me." She said and I heard her walk away.

"Time to go Isabella." He whispered in my ear as the arm around my waist disappeared and I was swooped up as he ran us away. Away from my home; my family, from Edward; to, I don't want to know, where. I only wished that Edward would find me before I ended up dead. Little did I know I would be begging for death.

???POV???

I watched as the boy took my pet and ran for the cabin. I couldn't help but laugh at how easy it had all been. And soon, soon she would be _mine_. Now to get her little coven on alert. I grabbed the pipe in my hand and smashed the glass wall of my pets room. It took exactly half a second for them all to burst into the room already in crouches ready to attack.

"Thank you for my pet. She will not be wasted." I sneered and got three gasps and three growls in response.

"You bastard. What have you done to Bella? Where have you taken her?" The lead vampire, Carlisle, growled at me.

"Find us if you can. But it will be too late." I laughed and one of the vampires went to attack me but just as planned, Alec was at my side and we had vanished in a second, leaving the Cullens behind with my laughter echoing of the walls.

**CPOV**

"Where did he go?" Jasper murmured but I barely heard him, I couldn't hear anyone.

"What do we do? Why didn't I see this?" Alice.

"They have Bella. We have to get her back." Emmett.

"We have to find them." Rosalie.

"Carlisle dear?" Esme.

I heard the sound of their voices but I didn't process anything they were saying. None of them were getting through to me. I paid their voices no mind. Their voices just a soft buzz throughout my head, their faces a blur as what had just happened sank in and I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I exploded causing the house to shake and my family step away from me.

"Carlisle…" Esme said warily.

"THAT BASTARD TOOK MY BABY GIRL! MY BELLA! HE'S GOING TO HURT HER I KNOW IT!" I shouted and fell to the floor defeated. "Why? Why her?" I asked softly to no one in particular. "My baby girl."

_1 week later_

I walked into the house after another fail attempt to find my baby girl. We had no idea how to find them. No lead, no scent, nothing to follow, _nothing_. Everyone went their separate ways, leaving me alone to feel the pain of losing my daughter. I fell to the floor yet again and screamed a scream of absolute agony over the loss of Bella. I hadn't had the strength to find Edward and tell him myself yet. Honestly out of fear of his reaction; if I had snapped like this I didn't want to know how he would.

"Carlisle…?" I heard Alice's voice sound as she crouched down to where I was crippled on the floor of the entrance. "We'll find her Carlisle. I promise you that we'll find Bella." She whispered her eyes giving away just how much pain she was in too.

"Have you seen _anything _Alice? Anything at all to be able to tell that she's at least alive?" I choked on the last word at the thought of Bella being dead.

"I know she's alive. I can't see her for some reason and it's killing me but I can feel that she's alive still." She said heart broken.

"How do you know that for sure?" I whispered.

"Because I know Bella. Even if she wasn't acting like herself lately, she's still the same little girl that's stubborn and doesn't give up. She fights. She'll keep fighting until we find her." She said with a sad smile then sighed. "We'll get her back."

"How?" I whispered.

She sighed again. "We have to find Edward and tell him. No one can deny how unbelievably strong their connection is. He'll be able to find her. We have to tell him." She said and I knew she was right.

"I already know." A voice sounded from the door and we looked up to see a pained looking Edward barely standing in the doorway. He looked like he had gone through hell.

"Edward." Alice sighed.

"Son." I said and took an unnecessary breath before continuing. "Son, Bella…" I started to say but he cut me off straight away.

"I know." He repeated then sighed. "You need to watch this." He said as he hesitantly held up a tape. What I saw on that tape would haunt me for the rest of eternity.

**EPOV **_(1 week after Bella was taken)_

I had been gone an entire week and I still had this feeling that something was wrong. I was an idiot, of course something was wrong; I wasn't with Bella. I needed my Bella but she had just pissed me off so much that I couldn't even look at her. But it was something else. I hadn't heard from anyone in my family and they hadn't come looking for me, then again I didn't want to be found and they knew it.

So here I am lying back in a small clearing as the rain continued to pour down, that's when I heard it. At first I thought I was hearing things but the I distinctly heard her. _Bella_.

"Edward." I heard her sob, her voice sounded dead but then I heard her blood curdling scream and I felt as if I was being torn apart.

I sprung up and searched the perimeter to see if she was there. Only when I locked eyes, it wasn't her beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes, they were cold hate filled blood red eyes. What had happened to her?

"Bella?" I said hesitantly taking a step towards her, something didn't feel right about this.

Next thing I know, I was being pinned down with her on top of me, looking as if she was ready to kill. This wasn't my Bella.

"You were supposed to protect me." She screeched and scratched me across my face. "Look at what I will become." She hissed staring into my eyes as hers slowly returned back to the normal brown color only they looked tortured.

"Save me Edward." She whispered as I stepped up and saw her properly. She _looked _as if she had been tortured. She had scratches, bruises and bite marks all over her body, and her clothes; just a small, torn white dress; was covered in her blood.

"Bella… What… What happened to you? Who did this to you?" I choked out, taking a step towards her but every time I tried to move closer I hit some sort of barrier.

"Save me Edward." She whispered and then she was gone, and I opened my eyes as I bolted up right from where I was lying mere minutes ago, gasping for breath.

Someone laughed near by and I sprung up in a crouch facing them. "You enjoy the show Cullen?" He sneered and I growled in response.

"Jason." I snarled.

"Now now, you really don't want to attack me. That is if you ever want to see your precious little Bella again." He said when I went to attack.

"Where's Bella? What have you done to her?" I growled eyeing him trying to read his mind but found I couldn't.

"Oh you like my little trick do you? Yes that was Bella but merely a projection of her. You saw what she will soon become if you don't save her from the state she's in now." He smirked. Wait, what had I seen? Bella, looking tortured. Bella, _red eyes_.

"No." I gasped and he just laughed darkly.

"Show this tape to your coven." He said throwing a tape at me. "Bella's missed you." He chuckled and showed an image of my Bella screaming my name out, before he vanished.

I didn't waste a second as I ran back home as fast as I could. I soon found myself in the front door seeing a crippled Carlisle on the floor in the entrance with Alice next to him.

"We have to tell him." Alice whispered and I knew they were talking about Bella and me.

"I already know." I said and both of their heads snapped to me as the rest of the family suddenly joined in the room.

"Edward." Alice sighed looking pained and I saw what had happened that night.

"Son… Son, Bella…" I didn't let him go any further, already knowing what had happened.

"I know." I repeated and sighed before continuing. "You need to watch this." I murmured holding up the tape. Dreading what I would see on it.

…

**Uh oh…**

**Here comes the horrorish parts.**

**Oh and btw for that teaser I sent out a while ago forget it. It was kinda a teaser for another story :P oops.**

**Anyhoo**

**REVIEW**

**xx**


	8. horrified

**Ok I'm really really sorry! It is really difficult for me to write and update because I dislocated my right shoulder and I may be needing surgery.**

**I have one word for you…**

**PAIN!**

**So again I'm really really sorry but I will try updating stories once/twice a week and I'll let you know HLB is my main story right now so therefore highest priority.**

**Now this is where I shut up and give you the chap you've been waiting so patiently for.**

**Enjoy **

**Xx**

********************************************************************

_~ VIII ~_

_**AlecPOV **__(stealing Bella)_

I had to admit I was against helping this guy out. Stealing Bella, yes, handing her over to him, no. I wanted to keep her around longer than we had agreed. But I did as I was told and agreed to my part of the job.

I was standing in the shadows of the house listening to them arguing when I saw the bronze guy, Edward, jump from the top floor and run into the forest not even realizing I was there watching his precious Isabella. I heard them calm down and talk for a while before she told them all that she wanted to be alone as she ran into her room. I wasted no time in jumping into her room landing in a crouch soundlessly.

There she was sobbing on the bed, so vulnerable, perfect. I saw her shiver as she realized she wasn't alone. I took my place facing the wall across from her as she got up and I pulled out my blade.

I heard her move and knew she would be getting up. "Edward?" She said hesitantly, her voice breaking as she moved towards me. "Edward I…" She started to say and I turned around to look at her and her face lost all of the color as she screamed out. "EDWARD!" She went to run but I pulled her up close, covering her mouth with my hand and holding the blade at her throat.

"Shh Isabella. We don't want them to hear us well do we?" I hissed in her ear biting down on it, pressing the blade against her throat piercing it slightly as her blood trailed down her neck.

One of the vampires had heard her and was just outside the door when she spoke. "Bella? Are you alright sweetheart?" the woman asked and I pressed the blade harder to Bella's throat, wordlessly telling her what to say.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Bella managed to choke out, as I snuck my hand around her waist and played with the bare skin of her stomach. Mmm, she was going to be fun.

"Are you sure sweetie?" the woman asked sounding doubtful, grabbing hold of the handle.

"Yes. I just want to be alone Mom." Bella sobbed, good girl. I licked up her neck tasting her blood and sweat.

"Ok dear. Just say my name if you need me." The woman said walking away.

"Time to go Isabella." I hissed in her ear, taking my arm away from around her waist and scooping her up in my arms as I jumped out of her window and ran through the forest. I saw _him_ outside her window and just nodded signalling I would come back as I kept running towards the hidden cabin the Cullens' knew so well. I couldn't help but smile as I pictured what was going to go down before we handed her over to _him_. It had been mere seconds by the time the cabin came in view.

"It's about time Alec. Jason was growing impatient." Carter sneered. James hit him over the head.

"Shut up C. We don't want to scare his precious _Bellsy_ now." James hissed staring at the barely conscious body of the girl in my arms.

"Oops. Guess I should have been paying better attention." I said carefully looking around in case Jason was watching, I really didn't want to piss him off again and he'd be pissed if he saw I didn't look after her like he said.

"Get her inside before Jason gets back from feeding." Carter laughed darkly.

I grinned wickedly as I walked her into the cabin and in to the _'pre'_ room. She had lost consciousness so I didn't get the fight I was hoping for as I restrained her limp body in the chains, hanging her upright and spreading her legs securing them to the floor, her hands chained above her head. The door slammed open just as I finished up and Jason walked in, his eyes darkened noticeably as he took in the sight before him.

I moved to leave the room and thought I was out but he grabbed me just as I reached the doorway. "Why is she unconscious?" He snarled and I knew I was in shit.

"I… I…" I struggled to say.

"Yes?" He hissed and I saw the fire place light up.

"I may have gone a bit fast running here. She's probably just in shock." I said firmly, making sure to show no sign of weakness. It worked because he grinned and let me go.

"Oh she'll learn just how _fast_ and _hard_ things can be soon enough." He sneered and I saw the desire in his eyes flare up as he looked over once again to her restrained form. I watched as he walked up to her and brush her hair across her face carefully, then realizing I was watching he snapped and glared at me. "Shouldn't you be getting _him_ by now?" He hissed and I didn't need anymore dismissal for me to be bolting out of there back to get _him_.

_**JasonPOV**__ (just after Bella's stolen)_

Fuck she was perfect. So beautiful and innocent. I can't deny that I wasn't excited over the fact that I would get my time with her but I also wouldn't wish what she'll be put through, on my worst enemy. It just wasn't right for someone so perfect to go through that hell.

Just as I thought this she began to stir and the monster that I am awakened when her head snapped up and she started thrashing against her restraints. I was behind her now so all I had to do was wrap my arms around her waist and lean into her neck.

"Hush now little Bella. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I whispered in her ear, letting my tongue slide over the shell. She cringed away and continued to thrash trying to get out of her restraints. I simply pulled her hips back against mine and pulled out my blade to show her.

"Who are you?" she said in a controlled voice. Why wasn't she in tears? She should be terrified and weak, vulnerable. I stepped back and walked around her so I stood in front of her, allowing her to see my face. "Jason?" she said confused, her voice quivering slightly. Ahh I see it now. Her face may stay strong but her eyes give everything away.

"Bellsy. Bellsy. Bellsy. What am I to do with you?" I teased in a threatening voice sauntering up to her so I was flat up against her shaking body. "I know…" I hissed in her ear as I pulled the blade across her abdomen and she let out a bloodcurdling scream which I silenced with my mouth. She sure as hell was a fighter. She struggled against the chains restraining her as she tried to get away from my mouth and the blade. "Be good and we can move to the next room. If not then, well I'll just have to teach you." I snarled bending down to where I cut her and started drinking her blood. She gasped and screamed and started thrashing against me again.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET OFF!" she screamed continuing to resist. I was getting tired of this and bit her where I had cut her causing her to scream.

"What are you?" She breathed when I came back up and forced my tongue in her mouth which she cringed away from.

Well if she wasn't going to go along…. I'd just have to go with my other plan… "Your worst nightmare." I growled viciously and morphed into her precious lovers form.

"Edward?" She gasped, horrified, before I attacked her, biting all over her neck not allowing any venom into her system, clawing her all over. The whole time I was getting hard from her screams out and thrashing as she failed again and again and grew weak from her attempts to escape my attack. I got an idea when she screamed out _'EDWARD STOP! PLEASE!' _and I pulled away only to set the security camera I had set in the room on and go back to her.

Before she could even get a breath out I ripped the outfit off her and thrust into her mercilessly taking her virginity as she screamed bloody murder and I bit down anywhere I could and scratched her across her beautiful face, leaving three claw marks. The whole time she continued screaming and trying to fight me off but she grew weak and her body went limp as I continued to take her hard. I looked back at the camera just as I came inside her and licked my lips before morphing back into my actual form and pulling out of her. Her abdomen was still bleeding from where I cut her so I sucked at it before sliding my tongue over all her wounds causing them to stop bleeding at least.

I stepped back and admired my work, not bad for a first go. I smiled wickedly remembering her tortured screams. Oh it was only going to get worse my dear Bellsy. I grabbed the white dress I had waiting on the chair and looking at it I saw that it wouldn't do, but I would wait for my Bellsy to be conscious so she could see her new garment. James was shouting at me from his mind and I growled before turning my back on her. I took one last look at the camera and walked out, I needed to feed.

**EPOV**_(present time – back at the Cullens')_

I was horrified by what I had just seen on the tape. Looking around the room I noticed everyone staring at me and I also realized their thoughts were unusually silent. Then it hit me.

"That wasn't me!" I shouted standing up and knocking the chair back in my haste. They thought that was me? I would never do that to my Bella and we even saw that it was Jason!

"We know Edward. We know. But Bella doesn't." Alice said quietly, she looked horrified as did everyone else but then her eyes glazed over and she looked as if she was going to be sick if it were possible. I tried looking in but she was blocking me for some reason. "Edward believe me you don't want to see that." She hissed coming out of her vision.

"What do we do?" Rosalie whispered and for once no one answered. We just looked at each other and back to the screen where we saw a weakened Bella bound and bloody staring at us with dead eyes.

…

**Again sorry but hey at least I updated this right?**

**I will try but I'm seeing surgeon Monday and then will know all.**

**So make me happy and review**

**I WILL give out teasers to all who ask.**

**Review**

**xx**


	9. slowly being destroyed

**No surgery yay**

**But still a lot of pain but yeh**

**Anyhoo the site has been a pain in the ass these past few weeks and haven't let me update for some reason.**

**I gave out a teaser for a few chaps time and those who wrote back what they thought. He he. You all are sooooo far off.**

**Ok I promised I would try and update so here we go**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

************************************************************

_~ IX ~_

**AlicePOV**_(Present time)_

Oh my god my poor Bella. I saw them torture my sister and that vision they're going to…

I can't even bring myself to think about it. I'm grateful Edward didn't see that, who knows how he would react. I have a feeling it would involve fire. I looked back at the screen where Bella's unconscious form all bloody and beaten. God if that was the first time and that was over a week ago… they're going to destroy her before we even have the chance to save her.

**BPOV**_(after Jason's FIRST attack)_

I couldn't see anything clearly. The room was dark but there was a fire burning in the corner, a red flashing light coming from something I couldn't make out, and a white… dress? Maybe?… at the floor where my feet were chained. Wait chained? Oh god.

Just then I realized why I felt so uncomfortable. I tried moving my arms but all I heard was the clinking of the chains that too were restraining my arms above my head while my legs were spread. My whole body was in pain, it felt as if I was on fire. Looking down at myself I saw that I was completely naked and had blood all over me. There were cuts and bite marks on basically every part of my body. What had happened to me? Then I felt the one pain I would only ever want to feel from Edward. The pain of being taken for the first time. Oh no.

In an instant I remembered everything. Alec taking me from my room, being brought to our old cabin, Jason. Jason… Jason somehow making himself look like Edward but I knew it wasn't really Edward. I mean… Edward would never do that to me… ever… I think…

My head snapped up when the fire suddenly went out and I heard someone laughing in the darkness. "It's about time you came around Isabella." The voice sneered.

"Who are you?" I asked hoping this was all just some terrible nightmare but knew it really wasn't.

"Don't you mean _what _are we?" Another voice hissed and I knew I was surrounded. But I didn't need to ask what they were. I already knew…

"Vampires…" I whispered.

"Very good Isabella. Now do you know what we want…" Another voice sneered. I merely shook my head, knowing they could see the movement.

"You…" The voices hissed together, the fire suddenly igniting and I see seven faces coming closer to me before I black out.

***

**JasonPOV**(_1 week after Bella's taken, leading up to his meeting with Edward_)

"Enough!" I shouted as I entered the room to find James and Laurent having their fun with her. She looked as if she had been almost drained completely. "We need to keep her at least somewhat alive so they'll still be able to change her when they find her." I hissed at them. Idiots.

"We're just having some fun. She's starting to get feistier Jason. You should have a go again." James sneered. I growled back at him. I hadn't touched Isabella since when we first took her. "Or are you too weak to do it?" He snarled and I used my power on him to throw him against the wall, keeping him stuck there.

"Watch and learn…" I growled before morphing into Edward. I undid her cuffs and chains letting her fall down into my arms.

She looked up at me weakly. "Edward…?" She whispered, looking hopeful. I growled and morphed back so I was myself and she cringed away trying to fight me off. "GET OFF ME!" She screeched loudly. How the fuck did she have enough in her to still scream that loud?

"SHUT UP!" I growled and thrust into her in one move. She screamed out in agony and I bit down on her neck as I pushed her up against the wall.

"Please… stop…" She breathed out before going limp in my arms as I continued to thrust into her.

I could hear James' laughter at my ferociousness. "And you told us to calm down." He laughed and I growled in response, thrusting harder into her. I heard her pelvic bones crack and her heartbeat slow down noticeably. I forced myself to cum then as I imagined her begging me to give into her, that she wanted me, and I spilled my seed into her growling at her lack of response. This was why I hadn't touched her. She didn't respond to me. My own _singer_ failed to respond. I would get her to respond the next time I took her. I growled a menacing low growl as I pulled out of her. I slapped her across the face sending her across the room where she landed with a thud.

"Chain her back up." I growled at Laurent. Pulling up my pants I walked out of there, grabbing the tape on my way and I ran.

I kept running until I found myself staring at Edward lying on his back in the rain. Hmm… this could be fun. I thought of how Bella was after that first time I took her and what I saw she was to become and I morphed them into a false version of her.

"Edward." The image of Bella sobbed sounding dead. I made her scream a blood curdling scream.

Edward jumped up, searching the clearing for his beloved. But what he saw wasn't his Bella. This was Bella as a vampire.

"Bella?" He said hesitantly taking a step towards her. Next thing that happened was Bella had pinned him down on the ground.

"You were supposed to protect me." She screeched and scratched him across the face. "Look at what I will become." She hissed staring into his eyes as hers slowly returned back to the normal brown color as she morphed into the tortured form I had left back at the cabin.

"Save me Edward." She whispered as he stepped up and saw her properly. I knew he could see all of her bruises and bite marks. Her white dress was soaked in her own fresh blood.

"Bella… What… What happened to you? Who did this to you?" he choked out, taking a step towards her but every time he tried to move closer he would hit my barrier.

"Save me Edward." She whispered and then she was gone. He opened his eyes and bolted up right from where he was lying mere minutes ago, gasping for unneeded breath.

I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he looked and he suddenly sprung up into a crouch facing me. "You enjoy the show Cullen?" I sneered and he growled in response.

"Jason." He snarled recognising me.

"Now now, you really don't want to attack me. That is if you ever want to see your precious little Bella again." I said when he went to attack me.

"Where's Bella? What have you done to her?" He growled eyeing me and I could feel that he was trying to read my mind which was pointless cause I had my shield up.

"Oh you like my little trick do you? Yes that was Bella but merely a projection of her. You saw what she will soon become if you don't save her from the state she's in now." I smirked and watched as what he had just saw, clicked in his head.

"No." He gasped and I just laughed darkly at the tortured look on his face.

"Show this tape to your coven." I said throwing the tape at him. I was rather bored now and wanted to get back to Isabella. "Bella's missed you." I chuckled and couldn't resist showing another image of his Bella screaming out for him. I ran, shielding myself, back to the cabin where Bella would still be. It was time I made her mine.

**BPOV**_(Caught up to present time)_

168…

168 hours…

7 fucking days…

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screeched, struggling against my chains. I continued to thrash when I suddenly fell to the floor. I looked down at my hands in front of me on the floor and saw the chains dangling from the ends. "What the…" I breathed astonished that I was free.

"What was that?" I heard a voice outside say.

"Shit." I gasped before pushing myself off weakly from the wooden floor covered in my blood. My hips ached, actually my whole body was in pain. I managed to trip twice, only hitting my head on the window sill before pulling open the window quickly and jumping out. I had no clue where the energy I suddenly had was coming from after what I'd been through, but I was using what little of it I had to run past the house into the forest, ignoring the pain. I didn't get far before I heard a loud growl sound from directly behind me. I was getting weaker, my vision going black and I couldn't feel my legs now. Next thing I know I was falling and suddenly drenched, but I continued falling down under the water.

This was it. My family wasn't going to save me. This was my escape after seven days of torture. I went with a smile on my face as I imagined my Edward. But it didn't end…

"BELLA!" The voice growled and I was slapped across the face, causing me to cough out the water in my lungs and fall sideways away from the person. "Fuck." The voice hissed as the person picked me up in their arms and ran us somewhere. "I told you idiots to watch her!" The voice snarled.

"How were we supposed to know she would escape? She was bound and weak anyway!" I heard another voice mumble somewhere near by before it was cut off by a screeching sound that made me cringe.

"Shh Bella…" The voice right next to my ear whispered still carrying me, my eyes still closed tight. "Thank you James. Watch the others while I tend to her." I know that voice…

"Yes sir." Another said.

A door closed behind us and I was being placed down on something soft and warm, but I didn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… What am I going to do with you…" The voice whispered dragging something across my face, moving my hair out of the way. My eyes slowly fluttered open to see Jason hovering above me with a concerned look on his face. I don't know what was wrong with me but for some reason I didn't care that the guy who had taken me and tortured me for seven days was the one that saved me and was now hovering over me. Then I realized I was on a _bed_. An actual soft bed. Though I didn't feel the softness. I didn't feel the touch Jason had on my face. I didn't feel anything. I was numb.

"Jason…" I said, my voice sounding dead. I saw his red eyes widen at how dead I sounded.

"Bellsy… Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you…" He told me, leaning down towards my face. Why wasn't I stopping him? Oh yeah… I'm dead. They'd already destroyed me.

Softly at first he pressed his lips to mine then became the animal I knew he was and got fiercer, more aggressive. I kept my lifeless eyes open and let him claim my mouth, my lips moving mechanically against my will. He pulled away slightly and smiled at me.

"Will you let me?" He asked me. How could I answer that? Was I really going to hand myself over to the devil?

_**EPOV:**_

Why were we still here? Why weren't we going after them? I needed my Bella back. Why weren't we saving her?

Just then I heard Alice gasp from down in the kitchen as she dropped something and the sound of glass shattering was echoed throughout the house. "Alice?" Carlisle's strangled voice choked out.

"Bella…" She sobbed. Then I saw her vision myself and I let out an agonized growl as I threw myself out of the house and running to my Bella. I recognized that place, that room, that… bed. I knew where she was.

…

**HA! I hate cliffies but I did one anyway. To those who have been given out the teaser for the next chap already the one where you asked me what she was giving into…**

**Yeh that's this now and the next chap so see what you make of it now…**

**Anyhoo**

**Reviews = update + teaser**

**(btw the site has been pissing me off lately because I have been trying to update for 2 yes 2 weeks now and it hasn't let me, hence why I hadn't updated. Hopefully it's working now and I can update other stories too.)**


	10. finding her and him, start of fight

**Sorry it's been ages. I did the 'two week' thing and I was expecting HLB t be on the list but it wasn't. But here's the update now. Updates will be every Sunday(not all stories though) and MAYBE once or twice more during the week. Depending on feedback and how I am.**

**One person wrote the world has gone mad. Well if you thought it was mad before…**

**Big bad evil ??? person hasn't even got here yet. But he's here now…**

**Enjoy **

**Xx**

* * *

_~ X ~_

_**EPOV:**_

I ignored my family following straight behind me as I kept running towards the cabin we had ran to that very first time with Bella.

'_Edward STOP!' _Alice thought trying to stop me but I just sped up.

"Alice I love her. She's my mate. I can't lose her to _him_." I said heartbroken. I had to get to her.

"Hurry." Was all she said and I ran even faster to my Bella. _'You wont like what you find…' _Was the last thing I heard from my sister. But I didn't even focus on her warning. All I could focus on was this feeling of dread in my cold dead heart.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I've had this bad feeling all day. It was Bella's first day of school and of course I was on edge about not being able to stay with her throughout the day. I mean she could trip and hit her head or something. And Carlisle. He was hiding something, his thoughts were blocked and it was extremely irritating. It seemed as if it had been years by the time I was waiting outside of the school for Bella to come running out. I noticed something was up as soon as I saw her face. Something had happened._

"_Bella what's wrong? What is it angel?" I asked rather frantically when I ran up to Bella and lifted her straight up into my arms. She looked so confused, and something was off about her scent._

"_I don't want to leave ooo Eward! I don't want to leave ooo!" She cried softly in my ear._

"_We'll never part Bella. Who told you this?" I asked her calmly._

"_Scary man…" She whispered sounding terrified._

_It was time to leave._

_*PRESENT TIME*_

And it was that exact same feeling I had now. He was back. Only this time he wasn't warning her.

_**BPOV:**_

"Will you let me?" He asked me. How could I answer that? Was I really going to hand myself over to the devil?

I sighed, closing my eyes not being able to look into this monster eyes. I felt his lips ghosting over my numb body as he pulled me up so I was sitting slightly up. Pain shot through my whole body from the movement.

"It will all go away Bellsy… Just say yes." He growled in a compelling voice. "Bellsy. Bellsy. Bellsy… Let me take care of you…" He hissed against my chest, his tongue tracing the one of many scars I now had over my body.

"Just do it." I said coldly. I didn't care anymore.

It took him less than a second to take advantage of me as he lowered me back down so I was flat on my back on the bed. He ripped the scrap of fabric that he called a dress off of me and ripped his own clothes off just as fast. I was expecting him to just take me straight away but instead I felt his lips and hands _everywhere_. It was like he was worshipping me. And just like that it was over. He thrust into me in one quick movement and I screamed the loudest I've ever screamed before everything went dark, but I was still there. All I could think of was Edward.

"It will be over soon Bellsy…" I could barely hear him over the pain that racked my body of the thought of Edward. How much more could they possibly put me through.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Hello Isabella…" An adult's voice sounded from behind me. I thought it was my teacher so I spun around quickly, but this wasn't my teacher. This was scary man._

"_He… He… He… llo…" I stuttered. This man wasn't nice._

"_You're growing little one. Too slow for my liking, but I can wait. I waited for mommy." He smiled strangely at me. It wasn't like a nice smile Unca Car would give me, this was a bad smile. "Don't worry Isabella… I'll be back for you. You'll come with me and never see your precious Edward again." I didn't like this man. I didn't want to leave my Edward! I didn't like it when he touched my head and it felt like I was spinning, I saw pretty lights and his scary voice echoed… "I'll be back for you Isabella…"_

_I was so scared. I needed my Edward. Where was my Edward? Edward… _

_*PRESENT TIME*_

"Edward…" I screamed as the last of the pain burst within me and then I was cold. Dead. Lifeless. Numb. Opening my eyes I saw only those brown eyes I had seen somewhere before.

***

_**EPOV:**_

I was so close, I could see the opening to the clearing ahead of me now. Bella was there. I could smell her scent and her… blood… everywhere. What have they done to you my Bella.

"Edward…" I heard her scream, but it sounded like it was her last hope.

I ran into the clearing and stopped dead when I saw who was there waiting.

"Jacob" I hissed.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_His name is Jacob Black and I will not stand to hear anyone say that vile things name under my roof while Bella is around." Carlisle warned us. He had talked to the cops who found Renee and Charlie murdered after we left with Bella. They had found fingerprints on the blade he used to kill them and matched it up with Renee's cousin. We were all disgusted to know that this thing, this murderer was actually closely related to that loving couple and their baby._

"_What if he comes after her?" Rosalie asked worriedly._

_Bella was starting to squirm in my arms and everyone looked at her. "He will. But we will _not_ let him touch her." Carlisle vowed and everyone nodded in agreement just as my precious angel opened her eyes…_

_*PRESENT TIME*_

And there he was holding my Bella in his arms as she opened her eyes.

_**JacobPOV:**_

"Your job is done now." I snarled at him when he said the one thing that made her lose it completely. It was about time. She looked even more beautiful than Renee she truly is her mothers' daughter. She's _mine_. I handed him the red silk dress to put on her.

"Put her in this." I ordered him and left the room while he cleaned her up. Minutes later he walked out with her wearing the dress in his arms.

"What now?" He asked timidly. I just grinned wickedly and watched on as James pinned Jason to the wall and Alec grabbed Bella quickly from his arms giving her to me.

I turned around and left James and Laurent to deal with Jason while Alec and the others followed me out into the clearing just as he got close and Isabella screamed his name.

"Edward…" She screamed as she gave up.

"Jacob." Edward hissed when he came into the clearing and saw me standing there with his precious Bella in my arms. She really did have the perfect timing as she chose that moment to open her eyes, her eyes focusing on mine lifelessly. She was broken. Perfect.

I snapped my head back up to Edward and saw he was in a crouch ready to spring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Edward." I said calmly as the boys stepped out of the trees flanking me. Bella turned her head towards him when I said his name.

"Bella." He gasped as he realized what was going on and what I had planned. He hissed going to attack me only to have Felix and Demitri holding him back now.

"Pretty isn't she…" I sneered, sweeping her hair away from her face.

"Don't touch her." He snarled, I just laughed. "I'll kill you before you even get the chance of killing her like you killed Renee." He snarled. Touché.

"Oh I don't plan on being the one to kill her…" I hissed at him. I could see the confusion clearly across his face and couldn't help but laugh. Her screams echoed throughout the air when I threw her already broken body roughly to the ground.

The sound of 'thunder' cracks around us as Edward throws himself at me only to collide with Demitri. Ferocious growls and snarls were sounded around the clearing as the fight started and I just stood back and laughed while Isabella's almost dead form lay there shaking on the ground. Edward somehow managed to rip off Demitri head and was now heading for me again only to be stopped by Felix, James and Laurent as they ran out to join in while Alec moved to Isabella. Felix had him held down, Laurent throwing kicks at him while James had his arms gripped to his head ready to rip apart from his body when they were suddenly thrown off him and six more vampires with golden eyes stood over Edward in crouches growling. The Cullens.

…

**Almost there. Now I've given out a kinda sad/depressing teaser that people would be confused with seeing as they wont know where it's going.**

**Well think about it, Jacobs plan, Bella dying on the ground, fight going on in a clearing, Edward…**

**That's coming up soon, either next chap or one after.**

**Anyhoo you're probably confused so go ahead and ask me anything now.**

**xx**


	11. Fight, He wont be the one to kill her

**Here we go two days in a row so no AN**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

* * *

_~ XI ~_

_**BPOV:**_

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.___

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I.

'Mommy'…

"_You bitch! Get back here!"_

"_No! Charlie! Oh my god Bella!"_

"_You didn't seriously think you could run from me did you Renee…_

'Where's mommy gone…'

_Hush little Bella don't you cry,_

_Edward is here, I will hold you tight._

_Sleep my precious angel I will protect you,_

_You will always be safe, I am here for you.'_

_***_

"_I'll always be watching over you Bella…"_

"_MOMMY!" I screamed bolting upright._

"_Bella, Bella shhh… It's ok baby girl, it's ok. I've got you. Edward's got you…" I spun in his arms, sobbing into his chest._

_***_

"_Edward I…" love you._

"_What is it Bella?" He whispered, moving my hair back behind my ear I couldn't help but sigh…_

_***_

I gasped for breath as I regained conscious and saw what was going on before me. There were ferocious growls sounded around me as I watched Edward and my family take on the other vampires. No.

"Ed…wa…" I couldn't even choke out his name properly but he still heard me. His head snapped towards me and whatever he saw made him run towards me.

"Bella… shh it's ok Bella I've got you. I'm so sorry…" He carefully wrapped his arms around me to lift me up but my body couldn't take it. I screamed out which got the attention of the others. Next thing I know, I'm out of Edwards arms and slammed into a tree. I couldn't see what happened to Edward but I could hear his growls as he continued to fight. I can't take much more of this.

I felt another set of arms around me and I was carelessly pulled from the ground. "You know what to do now go." An aggressive voice hissed at whoever was holding me.

When I next opened my eyes I was shocked to see I was in a familiar place. Edwards' meadow… our meadow, where everything began is now where it ends.

_**AlicePOV:**_

We were going to be too late. Even if we got there in time for the fight we would only be able to save one of them. And that one wasn't going to be Bella…

_**EmmettPOV:**_

I could hear the fight had already started and we were nearly there when suddenly Bella's scent and _blood _hit us full on. We were all used to her blood by now but the strength of it now made me fear that we were too late. I pushed myself faster as did the rest of the family. Jasper and I saw them first as we ran and threw three vampires off of Edward who was close to losing his head then. I crouched in front of my brother snarling at the other vampires and _him _before my eyes looked over to see my baby sister's broken form covered in blood on the ground at another vampire's feet. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that this fight was only a distraction and no matter what we did we would be too late.

_I'm sorry Bella. Forgive me my sister. _With that last thought we all attacked.

_**EPOV:**_

_I'm sorry Bella. Forgive me my sister. _Was my brothers last thought before he attacked, starting a fight were we wouldn't be able to win without losing Bella. And I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ed…wa…" I heard Bella tried to say my name but couldn't. I snapped my head towards her and saw the blood all over her. I ran to her while my family continued to fight. Not even realizing that there was another vampire here just seconds ago that wasn't here now.

"Bella… shh it's ok Bella I've got you. I'm so sorry…" I carefully took her in my arms as I lifted her up only for her to scream out as her body couldn't take it. The others turned towards us and Bella was yanked out of my arms while I was thrown back.

I flipped back into a crouch and saw that boy vampire standing over Bella again as he harshly picked her up and ran to Jacob. I growled and tried to go at them only to be met by the vampire, James. I heard his thoughts before he attacked and beat him to it. Emmett joined me while Jasper took one vampire and Esme, Alice and Rosalie took the other. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"You know what to do now go." Jacobs' aggressive voice hissed at the vampire holding Bella and we all watched in astonishment as the vampire disappeared with Bella from that spot. Emmett and I didn't waste time in finishing off James as did Jasper, but Emmett had to run off to help the girls. We burnt the pieces quickly and by the time we turned around we saw Carlisle at Jacobs' neck.

_**CPOV:**_

"You wont find her in time and you know it. I told you Carlisle. I always get what's mine. And that's her blood." Bastard! I growled as I sunk my teeth into his neck, draining out _his _blood. I had never tasted human blood before but this thing wasn't human.

"Carlisle… stop…" Emmett said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Leave him. We need to get to Bella…" My daughter…

I looked to my family but Alice and Edwards' faces were all that I took in.

"He will not be the one to kill her…" Alice sobbed.

"Bella!" Edward roared.

What did they see… "What did you see Alice?" Jasper pleaded as he soothed his wife.

"What happened?" Esme whispered heartbroken.

"Alice where is she?" I demanded.

"Our meadow…" Edward gasped before sprinting off. We went to follow but Alice held us back.

"WAIT!" She screeched. I spun around and saw she was in another vision, this one I didn't need to know I just kept running.

_**BPOV:**_

I could barely hold on much longer but somehow I knew I wouldn't die something that Jason had said when he first took me. _'You can not die by ours or anyone's hands Isabella…'_

No one's but my own…

"And she finally works it out…" A cold voice hissed behind me. The figure came to stand in front of me and I saw it was Alec. I must have said that out loud. "I'm sorry." What shocked me was that he actually did look sorry. He placed his hands either side of my head and I felt as if I was in a trance. He showed me from his eyes what he saw happen to me and then again through my eyes I couldn't take it. I just wanted it to end. He showed me my family fighting the others and I knew they would lose. NO!

"There's only one way to save them Isabella." He told me when he finally pulled away. I looked down in my hands and saw what he had given me. I knew what he meant and I broke down in sobs. When I looked back up he was gone, and I was alone in the meadow where it all was to end…

"BELLA!"

_**EPOV:**_

Why couldn't I move my feet fast enough. I was not going to let her do this after everything that's happened. I couldn't. Bella…

_***_

"_Eward I don't wanna go to school…"_

"_Ahhh! Edward! Higher Edward higher!"_

"_I wuv ooo Edward…"_

"_Edward you don't have to keep following us, I wouldn't go that far with any of these guys trust me. I'll see you after school."_

"_Edward I hate him! I HATE HIM!"_

"_Edward…"_

_***_

I could barely stand the memories going through my head a mile a second. Bella's first day of school, climbing up the forest trees with her on my back, her growing up, being a teenager when I had to keep the boys away from her, holding her while she cried, my heart soaring when she said my name in her sleep…

I looked up just as her scent came across me and there she was in the middle of our meadow, just like in Alice's vision. NO!

"BELLA!"

…

**Ok next two chaps are going to be depressing. Next chaps song is 'Pieces by Sum41' chap after is 'The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera' I know an oldy right? But listen to lyrics for both. Try and figure the meaning behind them. One clue for voice within chap – the whole Cullen family involved, Rosalie singing makes everyone cry as they wait for something…**

**There haven't given it away so enjoy that mini sorta teaser. **


	12. its all your fault

_**Yay my comp turned on!!!**_

_**Ok ok sorry again but here's this one n if my comp is nice then I might be able to update now. Here's hoping**_

_

* * *

_

_~ XII ~_

_**EPOV:**_

Why couldn't I move my feet fast enough. I was not going to let her do this after everything that's happened. I couldn't. Bella…

I looked up just as her scent came across me and there she was in the middle of our meadow, just like in Alice's vision. NO!

"BELLA!" No, she couldn't! I WONT LET HER!

"Edward…" She gasped in shock, her body shaking. I had to keep in my own gasp as I fully took in her body and saw it was giving out, giving up, and so was she. Her eyes were lifeless as she looked into mine across the meadow.

"BELLA DON'T!" I roared when I saw what was in her hand.

_**BPOV:**_

'_its your fault so just end it already!' _was the only thing running through my head.

My body was quickly giving out when I heard him. "BELLA!"

I looked up and gasped weakly in shock. "Edward…" There he was, standing there across the meadow from me. He was so beautiful. I had never seen someone or something more beautiful than Edward. I remember when he would tell me all these stories and how he told me about a vampire's mate when they first see each other fully. I realized now, looking at this beautiful creature across from me was my mate and I was his. But we never would be… I was tainted, dirty, used… We could not be now or ever. There would be no Bella and Edward… there would be no happily ever after… '_Its all your fault…' _that voice echoed through my head again, and it was right. It was my fault. And I couldn't do it anymore.

"BELLA DON'T!" Edward roared when I gripped it tight in my hand.

_'I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I'd thought it'd be easy_

_But no on believes me_

_I meant all the things that I said'_

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I couldn't stop, it had to be done. I shouldn't be here. I thought back to my mother, dead, murdered, her body lifeless next to my crib. My Father, dead, stabbed in the back protecting his wife and child. My family: Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all fighting for a lost cause. Carlisle, Esme… Edward… They all fought for me and they would all end up dead because of me. I was causing everyone pain.

_'If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own'_

"BELLA!" I heard my saviour's voice echo out around me. I opened my eyes and there he was. He ran up and took me straight into his arms.

_'This place is so empty_

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad_

_Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing could save me_

_But it's the only thing that I have'_

"Edward" I sobbed

"Bella I love you please don't do this" He begged, if vampires could cry I'm pretty sure he would be right now. I sobbed harder and grabbed his shirt pulling him to me in my last ounce of strength and crushed my lips to his.

_'If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own'_

He didn't hold back in response. He grabbed my face in his hands deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth causing me to whimper in pain. I clutched on to him, my hands in his hair keeping him to me. We were now getting drenched by the rain but we didn't care, I kept kissing him and I could feel it getting more heated but I didn't stop, we didn't want to.

He purred, yes purred. I kissed him more fiercely knowing this was the final thing I would do. We reluctantly broke out of the kiss and I cried thinking over what I was about to do. I sighed leaning my forehead up against his both of us breathing heavily.

_'I tried to be perfect_

_It just wasn't worth it_

_Nothing could ever be so wrong_

_It's hard to believe me_

_It never gets easy_

_I guess I knew that all along'_

"I love you Bella" He breathed.

"I'm sorry Edward." I told him grabbing hold of the blade Alec had given me and bringing it to my wrist slitting my left one. "I can't." Was the last thing I said before slitting my right one and letting myself fall in his arms. Ending it all in this once magical place where it all began, giving up finally.

"NO!" Was the last thing I heard and I was suddenly being carried by Edward but I passed out before we even left the meadow.

Goodbye my Edward.

Goodbye my love.

_'If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own'_

_**CPOV:**_

I don't know how, but somehow I knew when it all ended. I skidded to a halt and just froze. Bella. My daughter…

'_You wont find her in time and you know it. I told you Carlisle. I always get what's mine. And that's her blood.' _That things voice sounded through my head. No…

"Carlisle?" My wife said gently when she and the others caught up to me. How could I tell my wife that I had failed in protecting Bella… I couldn't.

"Es…" I started to say but was cut off by Edwards' panicked voice.

"CARLISLE!" He ran straight up to us and that's when I saw her in his arms.

'_He will not be the one to kill her…'_

'_I always get what's mine. And that's her blood…'_

"On your hands…" I finished off.

_**EPOV:**_

DAMNIT! FOOL! IDIOT! STUPID! FAILURE!

I had her in my arms finally and thought she was safe but I just gave her the biggest chance to end it all. And she took it…

"Come on Bella. Hold on baby girl!" I begged her. I heard a familiar voice in my head and made a sharp turn left. "CARLISLE!"

I stepped out and all of their minds except for Carlisle's went silent when they saw her in my arms. Esme was sobbing with Rosalie while Emmett tried hard not to. My head snapped to Carlisle when I heard his thoughts.

'_He will not be the one to kill her…'_

'_I always get what's mine. And that's her blood…'_

"On your hands…" He finished off. Jacob had won. NO!

"No Carlisle! What do we do?" I pleaded but he couldn't answer. And Bella's life was fading.

"JUST CHANGE HER DAMNIT! IF YOU DON'T WE WILL!" Esme screeched.

"Edward…" Alice suddenly appeared with Jasper beside her. "I can't see what will happen… but you have to do it now."

I was going against Carlisle's wishes but I was not letting Bella do this. Not after all that's happened. I cradled her broken body up close against my chest as I bit down on her neck. I sucked six times, pushed my venom into her system six times over and sealed the wound over.

"What now?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I don't know. I can't see." Alice admitted sadly.

"Get her home. Don't leave her side." Carlisle told us. He was blocking his thoughts from me which meant he was hiding something.

"Carlisle…"

"Esme watch over her, no one leave the house." With that said, he was gone.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Bella's groans and whimpers the only thing to be heard. Why would she do this now after everything? Actually why wouldn't she… but this was Bella, my Bella, she wouldn't do this…

_**CPOV:**_

Something about this didn't add up… of course it doesn't add up Carlisle you fool… your daughter is either changing or dying, you left your family… but it was something else, I just didn't know what.

Little did I know I was being watched… and so was Bella.

*******

**Ok so now I got it to turn on n last 5 mins I'll try n upload next 2 chaps too. But just in case, here's a few snippets…**

******* "NO! Bella don't you dare do this to me!" He roared and Esme broke into sobs again as he fell over his mates' body. Rose came back and sat next to Bella's head she ran her hand softly through Bella's hair. *******

***** **What do you do when your whole reason for existing ceases to exist… Or when you watch that reason, end it themselves… *******

******* I opened my eyes and let out a feral growl full of anguish and heartbreak *******


	13. young girl dont cry

**Did it work???**

**Please review this, even to just tell me this posted? Please.**

**Oh and warning – very sad whole Cullen family crying in this chap, so it might just be a little bit sad. Don't kill me…**

* * *

_~ XIII ~_

_**EPOV:**_

What do you do when your whole reason for existing ceases to exist… Or when you watch that reason, end it themselves…

I could do nothing except lay there and watch while Bella either changed or died. What killed me was I did not know which one. Was I too late? Did she succeed?

Her heart was barely beating but it was like that when I first found her in the meadow, because of what they did to her. If only I could see into her mind, or she would scream or move… anything so I at least would know she was still here. Because if she was no longer here… then neither would I be.

_**APOV:**_

This was going to destroy my family. Carlisle was already gone, somehow he knew. He knew we were too late. Esme and Edward were the worst, they couldn't lose Bella. Emmett surprised me and went completely silent, not saying a word about anything just staying upstairs in Bella's room, not coming out. Rose and Jasper couldn't take it and spent their time hunting so they didn't have to witness it all fall apart. Edward wouldn't leave her side and I was terrified of how far he would go when she didn't wake up.

A loud growl was sounded throughout the house; guess he's reading my thoughts again.

"NO! Bella don't you dare do this to me!" He roared and Esme broke into sobs again as he fell over his mates' body. Rose and Jasper came running back into the house then. Rose went straight to the bed we had moved from Edwards' room, downstairs into the living room for Bella. She sat next to Bella's head running her hand softly through Bella's hair.

"It will be ok Edward." She murmured quietly, though we could all still hear her. We could also hear Emmett upstairs on Bella's bed holding onto the bear he gave her, as a sob escaped him. This was affecting him more than we knew. But we would have to worry about him later. Right now it was Bella we had to worry about.

"You don't know that Rosalie." Edward growled. I hated seeing my family like this. Esme was sobbing curled up holding onto Bella's legs. Edward was draped over her chest, his head over her heart. Rose was still running her hands through her hair. Emmett upstairs, Carlisle gone…

Jasper feeling my emotions, came over to where I was standing, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, hours at least. But it was around sometime in the early hours of the morning when Rose gasped, drawing everyone's attention.

"Look…" She whispered as she brushed away a stray tear from Bella's cheek, only for another to fall. Bella was _crying_. She was still here.

"Bella? Bella…" Edward said franticly. But there was no response. Just more tears.

"It's ok Edward…" I whispered earning me three growls, one from both Edward and Emmett, one from _Esme. _

"Don't you dare say it's ok Mary Alice" Esme growled at me surprising everyone. "My daughter might be dying so it is not ok."

"Shhh… you're upsetting her more." Rosalie said quietly as she soothed Bella.

Again it must have been hours that none of us moved. It was just when the sun started to rise when Rosalie started singing in a whispered voice to ease Bella's suffering. And also when Carlisle arrived back…

_**CPOV:**_

I don't know where I was running to, but I knew what I was running from. I couldn't stand to see my daughter die. I loved Isabella as my daughter ever since that dreaded night. And now she was leaving me. She would soon join her _real _parents. Because she wasn't mine, she was Charlies. She wasn't Esme's, she was Renee's. Because they were killed we took her in. And now she had been through god only knows what and wanted to join them. I had lost my daughter… but then again, she was never really mine…

"Oh shut the hell up Carlisle! We both know that is not true." A voice growled viciously at me. I skidded to a stop and spun around, but no one was there. "You saved her from him and raised her. She calls you dad even though you told her you were her Uncle… doesn't that tell you anything?" I turned back around and there standing in front of me was that boy vampire from before…

"You!" I growled and sank into a crouch.

"Easy… do you really think I'm on their side? Sure I was but after what we did to her…" He snarled through clenched teeth. "Why do you think I took her the one place Edward would find her?"

"Then why did you…"

"Because I knew what would happen. I knew Edward would go against your wishes and change her to save her." He said matter of fact.

"But she's dead. She killed herself. She _wanted _to die. Her heart was barely beating…" This vampire was really starting to bug me.

"And what do you think that blade was dipped in…" He said suggestively. And I knew what he had done now.

"You planned this…"

"No, I didn't. Just know that this isn't over… yet. She is still alive but she must go into the change herself or she will die. She's so damaged that she already sees herself dead. You need to bring her back." He said urgently.

"Why did you do this? Why are you telling me this?" I had to know.

"She reminds me of someone I lost once." He said sadly. "And I don't want the same thing that happened to my sister, to happen to your daughter."

I was speechless. "What is your name?" I asked carefully.

"Alec Swan." Now, I was speechless. "She looks so like her mother. Now go. Hurry." With that he was gone. It took me one second to be shocked before I was running back to my daughter.

The sun was just starting to rise when I made it home. There were sobs as Rosalie's voice carried throughout the house. What I say broke my heart.

_**EPOV:**_

Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me.

That's the only thought that was going through my head until Rosalie's voice started singing. Bella was still crying soundlessly. But she was still here. And I wasn't letting go of her.

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will d__ry, you'll soon be free to fly _

You'll soon be free to fly? No! What was she saying? Bella can't go. She can't leave me! I wont let her.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache li__fe can bring and what it means _

God Bella… I could feel everyone looking at how I clung to her practically dead form. But I couldn't let go.

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to be__gin  
To trust the voice within _

"Son…" Carlisle was back. I ignored him, turning my face into Bella's chest. I felt the bed dip as he climbed on and held onto her legs like Esme.

_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna se__e your brighter day _

I let out another sob as I clung her to me tighter. Oh Bella. Please don't leave me.

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost ou__tside look inside to your soul _

Alice and Jasper walked over to the bed too. Getting on and holding one of Bella's hands each.

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to be__gin  
To trust the voice within _

Rosalie's voice was sad but she was the only one holding it together while she continued to sing. I was surprised when I heard Emmett moving from Bella's bed upstairs, but didn't lift my head to see him come down.

_Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take__ you anywhere you choose to go _

Emmett carefully lowered himself down on the bed on the over side of Bella. Curling himself up against her stomach he let out a sob and we both clung to Bella.

_As long as you're learning  
You'll fin__d all you'll ever need to know  
Be strong  
Hold on  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you _

"She's not going to make it, is she Alice?" Esme whispered softly.

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to be__gin  
To trust the voice within _

"No" Was her only reply.

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

Almost as soon as Rosalie finished singing, Bella's heart stopped.

I opened my eyes and let out a feral growl full of anguish and heartbreak. Everyone else was silent as I fell with my love. My mate. My Bella.

"Bella…" I choked out, wishing she could hear me, and that she would open her eyes for me.

…


End file.
